Don't Make Me Love You
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Tomoyo tells about how she fells about things... R&R please! ExT


Don't Make Me Love You  
  
By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here; CLAMP owns it. And the song,(Something To Sleep To) which will appear in the story, is composed and sung by Michelle Branch.  
  
Don't Make Me Love You  
  
"Do you know how I feel about being second best all the time, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said to Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had been the best of friends ever since Sakura and Syaoran became a couple.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol was dumb founded from what Tomoyo had said.  
  
"Eriol, listen, in quizzes or exams, I'm always second. In the beauty contest, I'm also second. In my mother's heart, I know she would rather have the company than me. I'm only second in her heart. In Sakura's too, she would rather choose Syaoran than me."  
  
"......" Eriol was speechless.  
  
"You know, I'm tired.tired of being the second best."  
  
"....." Silence was the answer.  
  
"I'm tired watching Sakura being happy. I also want to be happy....."  
  
"You can be happy....."  
  
"I'm tired in giving way for others..."  
  
"You don't have to....."  
  
"I'm tired in wearing my mask of happiness....."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"And I'm tired, tired of waiting for that 'someone'." Tomoyo said a bit teary eyed.  
  
"And if you look closely, you'll find him. I think you should also be a little selfish sometimes. Don't give everything to everyone. Leave some for yourself. If you give time to look at yourself, you'll see that you're the best. And in my heart, you will always be...the best...number one..."  
  
"You're saying that to make me feel better right?" Tomoyo said, urging to stop her tears from flowing.  
  
"No. I'm saying what I really feel."  
  
"Thanks Eriol, you're a really good tomodachi, but I'm still tired..."  
  
"Tired in what?"  
  
"Tired in waiting for that someone. Maybe Kami-sama created me to suffer."  
  
"You really don't have to wait, you know." Eriol said coolly.  
  
"Huh?" it was now Tomoyo's turn to be cluless this time.  
  
"You're sensitive when it comes to other people's feelings, but very dense when it comes to yourself."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"That special someone is right in front of you."  
  
And Eriol is that someone. Someone who is in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Huh? You're kidding right?" Tomoyo said very shocked.  
  
"Do I look like kidding? No. I'm not. Tomoyo can you not sense it? I have taken all of my courage to say that and now you think I'm kidding?"  
  
"I'm sorry....." Tomoyo said, a bit taken from the way reacted.  
  
"I really don't expect you to answer it right away. I'll just wait for your answer. If you're ready to tell me how you feel, just tell me. If you found someone better than me...I won't be selfish...I'll give way for your happiness, like what you have told me, as long as the one I love is happy, then I'll also be happy. Right?" Eriol said smiling to Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol....." ALAS! Tomoyo's tears won! It already started to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
In my mind, everything we did was right.  
  
Open your eyes and I'll be by your side.  
  
How could I ever been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to at night.  
  
You give me something to sleep to when I'm all alone ooh ooh, don't leave me now, don't leave me.  
  
Don't leave me now.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
My message: Konnichiwa minna-san! Hope you like this one-shot fic. I know it's crappy, cheesy (huh?), senseless, boring and whatever you want to call this. I just wrote this when I was answering my algebra homework. oh crap! Who cares when I wrote it? Anyway, I just felt like writing it, so that's why I wrote it! ^-^ hehehe did you get what I mean, minna-san? ANYWAY (*sigh* breathe breathe) please read and don't forget, REVIEW!!! Please! Member and non-members can review. If you would like to suggest, ask something, point out my mistakes, flame it, or whatever you want, feel free!!! Readers who read but doesn't review, now is your chance! (HUH? What the heck am I writing?!) Ja~~ thanks!!! Sorry for some grammatical error!! -_- 


End file.
